Pimped the fck out
by LOOZRZ
Summary: During the time Naruto left Konoha during the timeskip, he decided to be a fcking pimp. Watch as he gets all the btches n sht with his elite jutsus that have made him the most renowned name in the ninja world. Rated for lemons..
1. Chapter 1

**Pimped the fck out**  
_A story that will rock your socks by RKRJ  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Chapter 1: The return of the legendary pimp  
**

"Aaaaah! I can see it!" Shouted one of two figures heading towards Konoha.

"Quiet down, gaki," The other one said.

"Shut up, Ero-Sennin. You're just mad that I took 2 girls back to the apartment that night and you didn't get any whatsoever!"

"N-No. I got some too..." the man stated, "and don't call me Ero-Sennin!"

Their conversations were heard by the Anbu guards in the village gates, both of whom sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute," the Anbu with the ferret mask said, "Long white hair, ridiculous clothing, its..."

"Jiraiya-sama!" they both yelled.

"Yes I am Jiraiya, the-"

"And I am the Kitsune Himo. The lord of all pimped out shit and getting bitches!" The thinner man with reddish-blond hair stated.

The two anbu looked at eachother.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO THE KITSUNE HIMO!"

"GIVE US YOUR MOTHERFUCKING AUTOGRAPH DUDE!"

"Now, now", Naruto chided, "I don't want my reputation to be known in Konoha, I want it to be a surprise."

You see, ever since Naruto had left on his two year training mission with the toad hermit, Jiraiya, he had stopped using Sexy jutsus. Instead, he combined the Sexy jutsus with his cunningness and skill to create Pimpin' jutsus. It was rumored that everywhere he went, he got laid at least three times a day, and he became a legendary ninja known in every country because of this.

Naruto had also changed his attire greatly. He was now wearing a purple pimp hat, a purple jacket over top of a bright green t-shirt, and purple pants. He also now wears sunglasses and has a pimp cane that can double as a katana. He was pimped the fuck out, what with his watch, shoes, belt, and rings.

Tsunade was anxiously tapping her foot. Today was the day the boy she called her little brother would return to Konoha.

"SAKURA!" She bellowed.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Today is the day that little brat Naruto comes back."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I suggest you go see him."

"Y-yeah!"

Sakura was planning to wear really provocative clothing and flirt with Naruto, because ever since he left for his training mission, she realized something. Naruto had always been there for her, but she had just rejected him time and time again. She realized that what she felt for Sasuke was just a childish crush, and she also realized that she felt something deeper than that for Naruto. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew it was there, and it overwhelmed her.

_"Uuuuu ... I can't wait to see Naruto's face when he see's how much I've matured,_" She thought, whimpering as she squeezed her C-cup breasts with her hands.

_"I just really hope he isn't a pervert..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pimped the fuck out**

_**A/N: **'mmmmkay. This is my second chapter, which contains a whole bunch off shit, so read it no matter what. I don't own Naruto, If you think I do, ask yourself this: "How do I became an hero?"_

_And y'know what, to the people who complained about this fic, I'll let you know that this fic is VERY SRSLY. I work hard and long on it, breaking my back so I can touch the souls of people with my beautiful art. So you can go... work on... your face, you bitch. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Holy shit.**

Haruno Sakura was running through the streets of Konoha, frantically looking left and right, as though searching for somebody.

"Naruto? Naruto!?!?!"

_'I can't wait to see him!'_

"Well Ero-Sennin, I say we crash the hot springs, mothafucka."

Jiraiya looked at him with shock evident on his face, "Y-you mean... go in them!?"

"Why the fuck not? That's where all th-" Naruto stopped, hearing someone call his name. A feminine voice, who he hoped belonged to a hot, fuckable body.

He turned his head to find quite the sight to see.

Haruno Sakura, who looked damn fucking fine.

He saw that she wore her pink hair shorter, as she had not tried to grow it long again. His eyes trailed past her nose to her lips, and back up to her eyes, before darting straight downwards to her breasts and hips. He didn't really give a flying fuck what her face looked like.

_'Holy shit! Sakura's a babe!'_

"Hey Sakura," he said with his chilled out raspy pimp voice, "How've you been?"

Sakura was gaping at the new appearance of Naruto.

_'Wow, he looks umm... different...'_

Then she realized something. _'He didn't add -chan to my name,' _she thought sadly, _'but I'm going to change that...'_

_**'Yeah, tear off his clothes and grab his cock, then spit all over it, then lick all the spit off, then-'**_

_'B-be quiet! I'm not like that, and neither is Naruto-kun,'_ She thought as vaginal juices started to drip down her leg.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she tried to discretely wipe away her juices and then lick her fingers. She failed miserably, but she didn't know that.

"Hey forehead girl!" Shouted a new voice.

_'Not that slut. She better stay away from my Naruto-kun!'_

That what was Sakura thought, but she settled for saying, "Hey Ino-pig! How have you been? Hey, I heard that your a fucking slut and that you'll fuck anyone, you bitch!"

_**'You do realize that you said that out loud, right?'**_

_'W-What?! OH SHIT!'_

Ino looked shocked, while Naruto seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Ino, I want to show you something, come here," Naruto said.

"WOW, Is it really you, Naruto?! I love your new choice of colour," Ino said while blushing, looking from her purple clothes to his.

"Only the best colour there is. But seriously, follow me into this alley. I have something really neat to show you."

"Sure thing!" She said enthusiastically. Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her into the alley, leaving Sakura standing there alone, dumbfounded.

_'That... That bitch! Oh well, Naruto loves me, not her, so it's not like he's gonna show her his cock or anything.'_

_**'Yeah! Naruto loves us with all of his heart. And his dick. MMMM girl, you have to get in his pants.'**_

_'Yeah... First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna surprise him by breaking into his apartment and giving him his first blowjob. After all he's done for me, I think I'm gonna suck his dick every day from now on... he deserves that and so much more... uuuuuu I'm so fucking wet right now, I'm gonna start fingering myself. I'm glad that Naruto doesn't seem like much of a pervert. I hate perverts! Uuuuu. MMMN!!!'_

**With Naruto and Ino**

"So, what is it that you want to show me, Naruto-kun?!" Ino asked with enthusiasm. After all, it wasn't every day that a hot guy wanted to talk to her or show her something.

"Have you ever seen a penis before?" he asked with a raspy voice.

She blushed. "Umm.. No."

"Do you want to?" he questioned.

"O-o-okay! Can I umm... t-touch it too?" she asked as she looked down blushing and fidgeted with her hair.

Naruto smirked and cupped her chin, leaning in for a tender kiss. Oh yeah, he had this shit all figured out. He put his hand on her bare leg, as she was wearing a miniskirt, and tenderly rubbed up and down, getting closer to her every time. She was whimpering with his touch, and his dick was already hard from the sounds of her moaning and the body heat radiating off of her.

He undid his pimped out belt, and lowered his baggy pants, which were also pimped the fuck out. This revealed his massive cock, which sprang out and slapped against Ino's face with a loud pop. She fell back with tears in her eyes, and a red mark in on her cheek. "NNNNN!" She moaned as she cradled her cheek. She looked up at Naruto's dick, and she opened her mouth in an 'O' of surprise.

Naruto looked from his massive veiny throbing dick to her small wet 'O' shaped mouth and his cock twitched. He could tell she was amazed. After all, his dick was the length and girth of a thick human arm. He loved the way the blush settled on her face, and how her eyes were still watering from the cock-slap she received. "Grab it."

"L-like this?" she asked, using both of her small hand to grab it and squeeze it. After all, that was the open way she could.

"Uhh, yeah," Naruto moaned as precum started to come out of his dick. However, he was so potent that his precum was like an average man's ejaculation. So now, Ino was looking innocently at him with cum all over her face, blushing and confused.

"W-what was that, Naruto-kun?"

"It's what you get, bitch. Now start pumping my cock."

"Pumping? Y-you mean, like, sliding my hands up and down?"

"Yeah, just like that. Ohh, I forgot to do this," Naruto said, using his wind chakra to tear away her clothing.

She gasped, "N-Naruto!"

"Y'know what, Ino-chan," he began sweetly, "why don't you rotate yourself around 180 degrees, so I can look at your pussy while you work on my cock."

"O-okay. Do you p-promise not to like, l-lick it or anything?" she asked, embarrassed that Naruto was going to see her most private area close up.

"Sure thing," he assured her.

So, they got into the position one might called '69.' Ino started to slide her hands up and down his cock. With every few strokes, Naruto would cum a little more. Ino's face, hands, and tits were covered in his hot, creamy seed in no time. While this was going on, Ino herself was cumming profusely, and was dripping all over Naruto's face. Naruto, while his long tongue was catching every drop from her, idly wondered how much she would cum if he licked her. He had been planning on doing that all along anyways, but she was having orgasms constantly, shaking violently as she pumped him as it was.

This last orgasm she had made her head curl downwards and her mouth open. Naruto saw this and decided to seize the opportunity, pushing her head downwards towards his cock. Her mouth enveloped him, and he could feel her desperately flicking her wet tongue around her hot moist mouth as she felt another orgasm coming.

Naruto was greatly amused, as he hadn't even touched her yet, but that changed as he gave Ino a long, slow, wet lick all the way across her slit with his long tongue.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" she shrieked as she started convulsing violently.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly flipped her on her back and shoved his dick as far in as humanly possible.

"NARUTO, YOU JERK! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LICK! AAAAAAH!!!!"

She closed her eyes. She just couldn't take anymore. She was overwhelmed with both the pain of losing her virginity swiftly and mercilessly, as well as the pleasure of his massive dick filling up her already hyper-sensitive area. She bit down on her teeth, hearing them crack, as she rubbed on her clit as fast as she could.

"HOLY FUCK NARUTO OH MY GOD DON'T STOP FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!"

"Too bad bitch, It's my turn to cum!" screamed Naruto as he took himself out of her and came so hard, that she was literally blasted the fuck out of the village, flying high into the air while screaming.

"FFFFFFUCCCCKKK!" yelled Naruto as he continued to cum everywhere for the next fourty or so seconds, covering buildings all around him in his seed.

When it was over, Naruto pulled up his pants and put on his pimped out belt. He adjusted his sunglasses and walked away.

"Fuck yeah. Another day in the life of the Kitsune Himo. I just hope Ino isn't mad at me when she comes back into the village, naked, bruised, and covered in cum. Oh well, I'll just have to make it up to her later. BAAALLLLLLLIN'!!!"

_To be continued..._

_Baaallllllliiin'!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pimped the fuck out**

_**A/N: Herro, all. I'm planning on making this story about 10 chapters, and will update every day or two. My team of orphans is still working strong, coming up with ideas. Make sure you review, it's the only way I can feed my family. No food dead orphans no story. Think of the story!**_

**Chapter 3: Dawn of the first day. Who the fuck cares how many hours remain.**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaawn," yawned everybody's favourite pimp as he woke up and stretched. He stumbled drunkenly into the kitchen of his shitty apartment and opened the fridge.

_'Hmmmm... what have we got in here? Condoms, condoms, pimp cake, pimp condoms... RAMEN! Bingo!'_ he thought.

He opened up the ramen and looked at it, briefly wondering what Sakura would look like naked and greased up in it. Thinking more about it, he took out a notebook and started planning a date with her, ending with her riding his massive cock, of course.

_'It's perfect,' _he thought, _'first I'll take her out for ramen, then I'll accidentally spill some on her. I'll take her back to my place where she can shower, but I'll hide all the towels and her clothes. Then I'll-'_

----PSSHSHHSSHSHSHS!!!----

"AHHHHHHH," Naruto screamed, "what the fuck was that?"

He tried using his chakra to sense the intruder and found that it was...

"S-Sakura?"

"Hey Naruto," she said quietly, "ummm... can you come sit down on this couch... there's something I want to you talk about."

Naruto looked at her strangely for a second, then sat down. His eyes widened when she started to take off all of her clothes.

"W-what are you doing, Sakura?"

"It's um.. h-hot in here, sooo..." she was completely naked by now. His eyes trailed down her body, and she blushed.

"T-tsunade-shishou told me to umm... e-examine you... so..." she trailed off, tugging at Naruto's pants, "I n-need to see your um... t-thing and umm... look at it... and stuff."

"Sure thing," Naruto said in his perfected raspy voice, taking off his pants and revealing his huge dick.

_'H-Holy shit! I've only ever seen penises in medical books, but this one is huge!'_

_**'Shannaro! Good thing we read that section on giving head. After all, giving a guy a blowjob is proven to speed up his recovery.'**_

_'Y-yeah but... I've never used any of those techniques before. I mean, Anko-sensei showed me how with a banana that one time, but this is the real deal. What if I don't do it good enough and he hates me?' _she thought, tears building in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto had come up with an idea. He grabbed the bowl of ramen, and not so discreetly started fucking it, shattering the bowl and leaving ramen dripping off his cock.

"Oh shit! How are we gonna clean that up?"

"N-Naruto-kun. I could... umm.. lick it up," she started, "b-but only because I like ramen! I wouldn't actually like... s-suck on your cock or anything... I wouldn't... do...cock...penis...uuuuuu..."

Sakura tentatively crawled over to where Naruto was, and took hold of his dick. She had to make this perfect, or Naruto would hate her! She bent her head down and licked the very tip. She had read that this was a good way to start off. Her eyes widened, and tears started coming down her eyes as she remembered something.

_'Oh no! I'm supposed to do that when he's all the way hard... No... I-I fucked it up... he h-hates me by now... I'm a failure...'_

_**'It's okay just do what you're supposed to do to get it hard."**_

_'I-I guess so... If I do an extra good job he'll still like me!'_

She got a good hold of his cock, then started slapping it against her cheek.

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned, "fuck yeah."

Sakura shifted herself so that she was now slapping his cock against her tits.

"Y-yes. Ummm... well ... your penis seems to be g-good. But... it might not be. I-I need to check more," she whispered.

She started sliding her hands up and down Naruto's cock. His cock started twitching, so she moved her mouth towards it, and enveloped it with her lips. She had to open her mouth very wide to do this, so as she bobbed her head up and down, saliva was running down her mouth and Naruto's dick, lubricating it.

"Mmmmm... Sakura-chan this is the first time anything like this has ever happened to me..." Naruto lied.

Sakura snapped her head up to look into his eyes. "R-really?!"

"Yeah."

Sakura let out a fangirl squelch while she hugged his cock.

_'Oh my god I'm the first girl to suck on his dick!'_

_**'SHANNARO!'**_

_'Be quiet. I have to stay focused.'_

Sakura leaned her head in, taking as much of Naruto as she could into her mouth.

"_MMMMMMmmmm I love the taste of his penis. So wait, now that I'm deepthroating him, I'm supposed to do this again,' _she thought, going back to slowly bobbing her head up and down along the length of his shaft.

Naruto was in heaven right now. Who knew Sakura was so good at sucking cock? He could tell from her hesitancy that this was her first time doing it, but daaaamn. He slapped her ass twice and said, "Faster, bitch"

Sakura heard this and inwardly gasped.

_'OH NO! I wasn't going fast enough... I knew it... I failed... dammit... _

_he hates me... No! I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm not going to give up!'_

_**'That's the attitude, now start going faster, you slut!'**_

_'Yeah I am a slut. I wish Naruto would call me one.'_

"Hurry up you slut!" Naruto yelled.

"N-naruto-kun," she whispered, gazing up at him from under his massive dick, "I t-think you're my soulmate..."

With that said, she started passionately kissing the tip of his cock. When she was done, she backed away, gasping for air.

"Your penis is such a good kisser, Naruto-kun..." she whispered dreamily, forgetting her embarrassment momentarily.

Naruto stared at her with an amused expression. "Sakura, bend over this couch."

"W-why?" she asked. Surely he wasn't going to fuck her? The very idea both horrified her and excited her. She needed to know something first.

"Naruto... do you... do you love me?" She asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"No. But I will if your pussy is tight enough."

Sakura froze. This was her one chance to make Naruto fall in love with her again. She prayed to god that her pussy would be tight enough for Naruto. She couldn't live without him. She was anxious, and she started to cry, realizing she didn't know any jutsu to make her tighter.

_**'You'll be fine, you're a virgin, after all.'**_

_'But what if I'm not good enough?!'_

_**'Then I'll hate you. We need Naruto. I need him. Don't you dare fuck this up on us.'**_

_'I-I'm scared!'_

_**'Don't you dare mess up, you bitch!'**_

Sakura started openly crying. Naruto looked at her for a moment and then cooed, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I'm scared! What if you fuck me but I'm not good enough and then you hate me and leave me oh god please don't leave me! I'll fuck you every day! I'll suck your dick every day, even in public! I swear!"

Naruto cupped her chin. "Hey. Hey. Look at me. I'm really glad that you'll suck me off every day, and I'm gonna take you up on that offer but... why don't you just bend over the couch... and we'll see where things go from there..."

"O-Okay," she whimpered, and she slowly bent over the couch. She shut her eyes in anticipation, praying that she was nice and tight and wet for her Naruto-kun.

Naruto stamped both of his feet before charging from the other side of the room, making his fingers seem like horns on the top of his head. 3 metres... 2 metres... 1 metre...

Dual cries of "NNNNNNNNNGNGGNGNNGNGGN" and "BAM!" were heard all across Konoha.

Jiraiya heard this and thought to himself, _'maybe I could get some inspiration for my next novel!!!'_

He used a summoning scroll to take out a telescope, and pointed it at the window of the apartment that the noise was coming from.

He saw a muscular toned man pumping in and out of one of the sexiest babes he had ever seen, who was bent over a couch.

"NNNNNNNNN FUCK YEAH YEAAAAAH NARUTO!!!! FUCK!!!" screamed the girl.

_'Oh shit! That's Naruto?' _the Toad Sannin thought.

"AW YEAH CUM FOR ME YOU SLUT!"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU! OH GOD OH GOD!!! AAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

_'Oh damn! I'm gonna blow my load harder than I did with Ino!"_

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed, as he started to cum.

The cum hit Sakura right in the face, twisting her head around violently. She fell to the floor, but Naruto aimed his dick at her again and she was sent across the room crashing into the wall.

"NOOOOOO FUUUUUCKING WAAAAAAAAAAY!" Naruto cried again as he started to cum harder.

He ran over to Sakura to make sure he got all of it on her. She was pushed back and the wall behind her started to crack.

"HOOOOOLLLLLLLLLY FUCCCKKKKKKKKKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!!!!"

The wall behind Sakura burst and she was sent flying into the night. Naruto pursued her, still cumming like a powerful hose.

"Ahhhh!!! S-Stop Naru-"

"FUUUUUUCK! FINISH WHAT YOU STTAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTEDD!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!!"

He shot her with it again, and he lifted her up so he could shoot her straight into the air.

"THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING REAL!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He made a clone to push him upwards. He got above Sakura and shot cum down on her, forcing her to the ground.

Jiraiya saw what was happening and knew what he had to do. He sped towards where Naruto was, and quickly put a paper seal on his forehead.

"OH HEY ERO-SENIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he turned towards his Sensei, accidentally sending him flying away.

"EW THAT WAS PRETTY GROSS!! BLEEEEEEEEH!!!!" He yelled, starting to vomit as he was still cumming hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ah.."

Naruto groaned, still vomiting. That was the hardest he had ever came before. Sakura sure was tight. But fuck, he had cum on his teacher. That was fucked up. He needed to see Ino, fast.

He ran to the flower shop as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Hey Ino-chan! What's up?" He asked, still vomiting a little inside of mouth.

Ino started crying. "Y-You're mean!" she whimpered.

He snickered.

"Awwwww, poor Ino-chan. What happened?"

"I-I had to go to my parent's house to get new clothes, and all my friends saw me naked and covered in cum and my family disowned me! Everyone was making fun of me and calling me a slut! And it didn't help that I was rubbing myself the whole time!"

"Would it make it all better if I let you suck my cock again?"

Wiping her tears away, Ino nodded, "Mm-hmm."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Pimped the fuck out**

_**A/N: I is sorreh for not updating. I got teh laze. **_

**Chapter 4: Two fuckin' bitches. **

A young pimp's blue eyes scanned over his territory as he stood cross-armed on the top of a mountain. If he looked down the mountainside, he would see the faces of the previous Hokages carved into it.

'_Father... Would you be proud of me now?'_

Looking down towards his feet, he could see women's heads. One with platinum blonde hair and the other with pink. Their mouths were opened, and their tongues were working furiously on his massive cock.

'_Yeah. I think you would be.'_

As the two girls sucked him off, they would occasionally glare at each other, forming plans to get Naruto all to themselves.

'Aaah… fuck…" Naruto moaned.

Sakura grew wide eyed and looked at Ino. She returned the look.

"He – He likes it!" screamed out Sakura. They squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down. Naruto's gaze was locked on their bouncing breasts. He eyed Sakura in particular. After all, it was his duty to be a pimp, but underneath that he still had a crush on his cute little cherry blossom slut.

Naruto grabbed them by the shoulders and tore them apart. He grabbed Sakura and pinned her against a tree. He leaned in close to her ear, grinning as she blushed and looked at the grass underneath her.

"Sakura. I do like it. I like it a lot."

He put his hand on her right breast and began feeling it. Her face turned even redder as she chewed on her lip.

'_He must really love me if he went through all the effort to feel me up…' _she thought.

'_**See? I told you he loves us… but… we need to make sure.' **_Inner Sakura remarked shyly.

'_How? How we make sure that he loves us?' _Sakura asked.

'_**Ask him if he'll feel our ass. If he does that too, then he definitely loves us!' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Meanwhile Ino looked crestfallen. She crawled over to Naruto and reached around his waist to in order to pump him. She wasn't about to let Sakura win!

Sakura saw this and decided she had to act fast.

"Umm… hey Narutoooooooooo…" she began.

"What – ahh - is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

_'He called us Sakura-chan! So if he feels our ass then he must love us A LOT!'_

"Ummm… Narutoooooo… I was wondering… can you… feel me… ummm…"

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he cupped her ass with both of his hands.

"Yeah," Sakura moaned.

She looked straight into Naruto's eyes as she whispered sincerely, "Thank yooouuuuu…"

Ino saw what that slut was trying to do. No way she was going to win. Naruto wanted to feel her just as much as he wanted to feel Sakura, right? RIGHT?!

She angrily began pumping Naruto's dick faster and harder.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, fuck, Ino-chan I'm gonna explode!!!"

Sakura saw this and gasped. She got on her knees and positioned herself in front of the massive penis.

"Get it all into my mouth! PLEASE!" Sakura begged with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, you don't, SLUT!" Ino screeched as she tackled Sakura to the floor and started to claw and scratch her.

Sakura yelped in pain but then began pulling Ino's hair in retaliation. Soon it was an all out catfight between the two naked girls. Ino brought her mouth down to one of Sakura's tits, and bit her nipple hard. She screamed in pain and she started viciously kneeing Ino's clitoris.

After A while, Sakura's knee was covered in her rival's vaginal juices, and she was dripping wet as well. They looked into each other's eyes and started kissing passionately. They soon got lost in the kiss, chewing at each other's lips and fighting with their tongues. They got so lost in the moment that they failed to notice Naruto walking towards them.

Naruto had been watching them throughout the duration of the catfight. He had also taken over Ino's job of pumping his dick. Now he was ready to cum. He had actually been holding back for two minutes now and he couldn't wait one more fucking second.

He positioned himself over top of them as he began to release his seed. This time, his cum didn't shoot forward, but dripped straight down on to the girls. It was still a massive steady stream though.

At first the girls froze and grabbed one another for comfort. Soon they realized what was happening and were overjoyed. They started making out again as the warm heavy liquid splashed all over their chests, faces, stomachs, and legs.

Naruto adjusting himself behind Sakura and lifted up her leg. She looked at him with confused innocent eyes. He stuck himself inside her and then his cum started to squirt in stronger bursts. He let a good 12 thick hot streams inside of her tight pussy before her pulled out.

"Narutoooooo… It feels so good, but won't I get pregnant? Aaaaaaaaah…"

He leaned into her ear, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! AND JUST FOR THAT, YOU GET THIS!"

He put himself inside her again and viscously pumped her as he came, letting out 30 more jets of cum, Sakura gasping loud every time. It was such an amazing feeling for her. He slapped her ass as hard as he could before he finally pulled out and stopped cumming.

Sakura's ass was red from the slap and her eyes were watering.

'MMMMMMM, that was so amazing… it hurts but I love it… he touched me there and that's all that matters. Oh my gosh, there's cum everywhere!!!'

She looked amazedly over at Naruto, who had his face hidden by his palms.

Her and Ino exchanged a look and they crawled over to him.

"Naruto," Ino asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Ino. You may go. I want to have a word with Sakura in private."

"O-Oh. Okay…" Ino quietly got up and left.

Sakura and Naruto were now alone, Sakura bearing a confused expression, which contrasted with Naruto's stern and serious one.

"Sakura… you won't get pregnant." He stated.

She sighed in relief. She didn't want to get pregnant, but she knew that if her Naruto really wanted it, she would do it.

"You see, I have two kinds of cum…"

"Two kinds?" she asked, fingering herself slowly as she regarded him with that confused innocent expression that he loved.

"Yes. One kind looks and tastes like real cum, but it isn't. The other is my real cum, which is hotter and thicker than real cum. I've been told that it's quite delicious as well. The problem is, this cum is highly addictive so I didn't want to use it on you or Ino."

"That's so sweet of you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"But… because you didn't know this, you'll have to be punished." He explained.

"Oh no!" she moaned, as she started to cry. "If… If you want to punish me, then I guess it's okay…"

"Good girl. Use your medical jutsu to get me hard again. NOW!"

"YES!" she saluted cutely as she started to feel his penis and pump healing chakra into it.

"All done!" she said, sticking her tongue out and making a victory sign.

Naruto told her to get on her knees. She did. She looked at his penis and blushed.

"Do I… Do I suck it? I really want to! Please say that's what you want me to do…I…"

"Sshh… just suck me off, my beautiful cherry blossom slut." Naruto said, calling her the pet name he made up in his head after he came back from his training.

"Mmm hmmm" Sakura whimpered.

She opened her mouth and tried to deepthroat Naruto. She could only get halfway down the head.

"Naruto… I'm SO SORRY!!! If I had a bigger mouth… but…" She started crying.

Naruto just looked at her and guided her head back to his dick. "Suck. NOW."

She started sucking again, fulling extending her arms to give him a handjob as she sucked.

After ten minutes of this, Naruto shoved her head away.

"This is your punishment, slut! Drink my REAL cum!"

He let out powerful stream after stream of pure white cum onto Sakura's face and into her mouth.

The first thing Sakura noticed about this cum was that it was VERY thick. The second thing was, it was delicious! It was literally the best thing she had tasted in her life. She needed more. A lot more.

She moved her head closer to Naruto, making sure none of the cum hit anything but her. It was hers. ALL hers!

Naruto opened her mouth and started fucking her throat. To Sakura this was painful but it didn't matter. His cum was all going to her now, just like it rightfully should.

"If – ahh – if this cums goes any where near your pussy, you WILL get pregnant!"

"Oh No!" she whimpered, all though you couldn't make out what she was saying because of Naruto's dick.

After about five minutes of cumming directly onto Sakura's face and into her mouth, Naruto stopped coming.

"That's what you ge- uhnnnn…" Naruto moaned as he fell over.

Sakura rushed up to him and make sure he was okay.

"Hee hee. He passed out. I don't blame him though. He went through all of that effort for me. I love him so much."

As Sakura used her chakra to help her pick him up and carry him to her house, she only thought one thing.

_'Naruto… thank you. I'm going to make tomorrow morning the best day of your life!'_

_To be continued._

_**A/N: **__So it's half an hour later. Why do some people take so long to write their fics… once I sit down to write I zoom. Yeah. _


	5. AN: Need ideas!

**A/N:**

So, I'm going to include some other girls in the next chapter, but I have no idea how to introduce them…

Please leave a review and give me ideas for:

How the chapter should start? (Remember Sakura still has to 'thank him')

Who should the other slut be?

I'm probably gonna update around 1 am EST, and right now its 9:30 EST.

Please review, and I'll delete this chappy at 1. I'm stuck here.


End file.
